


Can't Fool Fate

by PortPowerhouse



Series: My Other Half [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortPowerhouse/pseuds/PortPowerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found this prompt on tumblr that went something like 'I wish there were necklaces given to us at birth that were half of a unique shape and your soulmate wore the other half and they got warmer the closer together you were and colder the further away you were... so that you can be spared all the pain and heartbreak of being played with by those who don't take dating as seriously as you do'</p>
<p>But Bellamy and Octavia switch so that they can sort of vet the other one's soulmate for each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Fool Fate

Clarke rubbed the charm that hung from her neck. Before today the charm had always been cold against her skin, but now it started to get warmer. She had to put the necklace over her shirt, instead of hidden under like usual, because at some points it felt like it was going to burn her skin. Today was the day. She was going to meet her soulmate.

But right now she had a job to do. She picked up a clipboard with the patient information on her way to the room. 

“Hello… Octavia, I see you came in for a laceration on your forearm.” Clarke looked up from the clipboard to see a beautiful brunette with a blood soaked towel wrapped around her right forearm.

“You also might be able to help me out with this,” the girl told her holding up her charm with her left hand. Clarke came to the side of the bed to get a closer look. It was a pair of wings. Clarke quickly unhooked her own necklace and showed the girl. Her charm was a sun and it slotted perfectly in between the wings. 

Clarke shook her head. She had a job to do first. “How about I get you stitched up first? Then I can buy you a drink when I get off of work. How about that?” Octavia smiles and nods in agreement.

They talk while Clarke stitches up the gash. They agree to meet at a bar that Octavia’s brother works at for drinks. Clarke finds it impossible to wipe the smile from her face for the rest of the day. It is only when she gets home that she starts to get nervous. Octavia’s brother works at this bar. She is probably going to get a full interrogation before she even has her first date.

She was right.

She gets to the bar before Octavia so she sits down at the counter and orders a shot of vodka. The bartender that delivers the shot bears a striking resemblance to Octavia. Before she can stop herself Clarke asks, “Are you Octavia’s brother?”

He doesn’t even glance back at her as he responds. “What’s it to you?” He crouches under the bar to grab some extra bottles. 

“I’m meeting her here. I’m Clarke, her soulmate.” She reigns in laughter as he bumps his head on the counter. 

When he stands his gaze rakes over her looking to find all her flaws. Clarke knows that it probably isn’t a hard job for him. She had changed from her scrubs into a cute black dress, but she knows her makeup and hair could have used more attention before she ran out. Her nervous fidgeting was also pretty noticeable. 

Then came the rapid fire questions.

“What do you do?”

“I’m a doctor at Ark Medical.”

“Where are you from?”

“Mount Weather.”

“When was your last relationship?”

“Two years.”

“How did it end?”

“In flames.” He quirked his eyebrow at my response probably surprised by my honesty in that manner.

“Care to explain?”

“No.”

“Bell, don’t scare her off. She hasn’t done anything wrong,” Octavia admonishes her brother as she plops into the seat next to Clarke.

Clarke hears ‘Bell’ mutter “Yet” as he turns away to serve the other customers. But he comes back a few minutes later with several shots and places them down in front of the girls. 

 

Clarke wakes up with a pounding headache. She is snuggled up next to Octavia. Octavia had ordered shot after shot last night, but Clarke tapped out early and switched to water about halfway through the night. Octavia had dragged her back to her apartment when Clarke told her she was going to walk home. Octavia had collapsed into the bed as soon as she got in her room and pulled Clarke down along with her. 

Clarke got up slowly as to not wake Octavia. She made her way into the living room. She had a meeting at the gallery she had to get to. So she quickly scribbled a note explaining why she is gone and telling Octavia to call her. Before she leaves however, she does see a girl sneaking out of what she supposes is Bellamy’s room. 

 

Over the next few weeks Clarke finds herself spending more and more time at Octavia and Bellamy’s apartment. Tonight she was snuggled up on the couch with her sketchbook on her lap watching a history documentary that Bellamy had picked out.   
Clarke watched as a face took shape on her page. She started with a strong jawline and cheekbones. Before she knew it stoic eyes stared back at her from the page. It’s Bellamy, not Octavia like she had originally meant to do. She’s had this weird feeling in her gut that maybe the universe messed up. She adored Octavia, but it was more like a friend. She could tell Octavia felt the same way. Octavia might be a little bi-curious but Clarke knew her well enough to say with some certainty that Octavia identified as straight. 

Bellamy, however, sent a chill down her spine whenever he smirked at her. She could listen to him rant about the Aeneid for hours and not get bored. She feels that without soulmates she might have chosen Bellamy over Octavia. But who was she to argue with fate?

 

The next week Bellamy met his soulmate, a big muscled, tattooed man named Lincoln. It was funny to see them interact together. Bellamy was such an alpha male and wanted to appear the most macho. Lincoln was unaware of this which often frustrated Bellamy even more.

*** 

 

One month after Bellamy met Lincoln, Clarke and Lincoln found themselves sitting across from the siblings. “We haven’t been completely honest with you two,” Octavia started.

“You both know how close we are,” Bellamy continued. “We had to rely on each other all through our childhood. We… switched necklaces. Clarke is my soulmate and Lincoln is Octavia’s.”

Clarke stood up and starting pacing the room, looking between Bellamy and Octavia. They had switched necklaces back now so that Octavia now wore the sword that matched Lincoln’s shield. Lincoln scrubbed his hand over his hand over his face in shock.

“So did you accomplish your goal then?” Lincoln asked through gritted teeth.

“I’m so sorry, Lincoln, we never meant to hurt either one of you,” Octavia apologized. “We just wanted to look out for each other. Um… where did Clarke go?”

Bellamy looked around confused. He hadn’t realized that Clarke was no longer pacing around the room. “She left,” Lincoln told them as he nodded to the open door. Bellamy made to stand up and go after her, but Lincoln stopped him. “She took off running. You won’t be able to catch her.”

Bellamy pulls out his phone instead and tries to call her. She blocked his number. She blocked his number! “Octavia, give me your phone.” She hands it over without argument. Clarke had already blocked Octavia’s number as well. 

 

Bellamy went to Ark Medical the next day hoping to find Clarke or at least when she would be working. Maya, the girl working the front desk, politely told him to go away because she knew who he is and wasn’t going to tell him anything. So that’s how he ends up watching over Monty’s shoulder as the computer geek hacks into the hospital’s doctor rotation schedule. 

“I don’t see her anywhere on this,” Monty told him. “Let me go through all the records concerning Clarke Griffin.”

Bellamy began to anxiously pace the room. “We shouldn’t have done that. It was a stupid idea. And now look where it has gotten us,” he muttered to himself.

“I found something,” Monty told him bringing him back to reality. “She put in a two weeks’ notice yesterday, but she has gotten other people to take over all of her remaining shifts.”

“That doesn’t help!” 

 

When he gets home that night he is no closer to finding any clues to where Clarke might be. In all the time that Clarke and Octavia were ‘dating’ Clarke had never taken Octavia to her place so he had no clue where she lived. He finds an envelope taped to the door of the apartment. Inside a note from Clarke:

Bell,  
I’m sorry but I cannot build a relationship based on lies. When I first saw your charm connected with mine I thought it meant that my soulmate was going to protect me. You are very good at protecting what you love. Unfortunately for me, that’s just your sister.   
Or perhaps the wings represent how you were never meant to be held down. Don’t think that I missed that one night stand you had the night you met me.   
Or maybe just maybe the wings represent me and how I fly away from all of my problems.  
Forget about me. I’m sure you will make some other girl very happy.  
Clarke

 

Along with the letter was Clarke’s necklace with the sun charm. It felt ice cold against his skin despite the fact of it being in such close proximity to his charm. This was not a good sign.

 

Three months later  
Octavia came bursting into the apartment with Lincoln following shortly after declaring that they were all going to the new art exhibit. He quickly texted Gina and she agreed to meet him there.

The exhibit featured a new artist that called herself Wanheda. Lincoln pointed her out from across the gallery but all that Bellamy could see was the back of her red hair of head. His attention quickly shifted to a painting depicting Aeneas and Dido. He got so lost in the artistry until Gina’s voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“Is it just me or does Aeneas look exactly like you?” Gina asked him. That’s when it clicked. Wanheda was Clarke. He frantically searched for that red head of hair, but it was lost in the crowded gallery.

She was as much the sun as Juliet  
I flew to close like Icarus  
I got burned without even making contact  
Too close  
Never close enough  
To be near to you my love


End file.
